Quidam
by ChanceXIII
Summary: Au Story based off the movie star dust. Beyond the wall, there was said to be another world... a world where nothing was what it seemed, people were not as they appeared, and where even a fallen star took on a whole new meaning. L x Raito YAOI
1. Prologue

**Quidam**

oOOoOOooOOoOOo

_Your world is yours, not mine  
Quidam  
Your dreams are yours  
You may have touched the stars  
But they weren't moved  
And if you reach for me, I may not  
Choose to hold your hand  
I might smile or I might  
Turn away_

_An ordinary man  
Quidam  
I'm every man  
I'm any man_

_Quidam, Quidam  
The night retreats  
To waltz with you  
Once so hollow  
There is an evil  
That drinks upon your silence_

_There's nothing left  
There's nothing right  
There's nothing wrong  
I'm one, I'm two  
I'm all yet none of you  
The truth, the lies  
The tears, the laughter  
The hand and the empty touch  
Here I am, alone  
Waiting for the curtain call_

_An ordinary man  
Quidam  
I'm every man  
I'm any man  
You are the stranger_

_Quidam, Quidam  
The night retreats  
To waltz with you  
Once so hollow  
There is an evil  
That drinks upon your silence_

_I dance in this silken veil of pain  
I walk without a map or a guide  
Sweet madness my only refuge  
I am born in the shade of the fools_

_Quidam, Quidam  
On the banks of the river  
On the edge of shadows, you waltz  
All around you  
Is the evil  
That draws upon your silence_

_Quidam, Quidam  
The night retreats  
To waltz with you  
Once so hollow  
There is an evil  
That drinks upon your silence_

* * *

**Prologue - The Wall Between Worlds**

_The wall had stood there for as long as any person or, indeed, any history book could remember, a low hedge made of stone just a mile past the limits of the village. It was easy enough to see past it, into a field of crisp, dewy green in the springtime, bright wildflowers in the summer, long grass of gold in the fall, and a sheet of perfect, radiant white in the depths of winter. There seemed nothing extraordinary about it, besides the broken gap in the continuous wall, the stone crumbling away as if crushed beneath a foot too large for comprehension._

_And for as long as any could remember, the gatekeeper sat by the wall, a long scythe grasped in his hand as he guarded the breach come rain or snow. Still he sat, never abandoning his post, making sure that nothing would ever emerge from the other side to plague the peaceful village. Or, more importantly, that no fool would ever make their way through the opening, and disrupt a delicate balance._

_For it was said, that beyond that ancient, winding wall of stone, one could find another world…._

* * *

Quillish Wammy observed the figure on the bed with a solemn expression, his tired eyes following the labored rise and fall of the man's chest. It had not been a surprise when he had been summoned, by any stretch of the imagination. After all, Eraldo Coil had just passed his one-hundredth birthday a few years back. He had lived a long, good life, and Quillish could wish his brother nothing more than a peaceful death and afterlife.

No, it wasn't his brother's imminent passing that bothered him, since soon enough it would be his turn to move on, and he could only hope he would also die of old age. No, it was the fallout from the man's death, the empire that he had reigned over for the majority of his life that would suffer.

It was time for a new heir to be chosen.

Quillish sighed, thinking of his Eraldo's wayward children, his nephews. There would be no peaceful resolution as to who would inherit their father's position, indeed, the Wammy empire would be lucky if they kept the fighting and murder among themselves rather than involve the public in it. But he highly doubted that would be the case.

Nonetheless, the next heir had to be chosen from a male descendent within the Wammy line, no matter how lacking said heirs turned out to be.

Which was why his brother had called him back to his side in the first place. While his heirs only thought of themselves and their own selfish desires, Eraldo's first concern was for his people, and his people alone. His brother knew of the battle that would break out between the brothers for his title, and wished for there to be as little damage as possible outside the brats. Which meant they would have to find a more reasonable method of choosing an heir without civil war.

Still, Quillish had to wonder if his brother's method was truly the wisest course for them to take, even in such desperate times. For such a thing to be released into the world, let alone make its way into the hands of one of the uncouth lot his brother called his children….

Quillish did not wish to dwell upon the consequences.

But he had agreed, in the end, as it was his brother's choice, not his own. And his will would be done, even when he lay on his deathbed.

And Quillish had to be strong, for he still had a small measure of hope, something that not even his powerful brother knew of….

Though it could be said that that hope was not so small any longer….

* * *

_The gatekeeper, truth be told, had the most boring job in existence at the time, though also the easiest. The job demanded no hard labor, was not challenging on any level, and did not require any measure of skill or intellect. The only things the gatekeeper was ever asked to do, day after day, was sit at the hole, and make sure that nothing passed in, or out._

_When one considered the fact that nothing ever tried to pass through the opening, it's easy to see how sitting in the same place, looking at the same scenery and following the same schedule every day could get old, and get old fast. However, the gatekeeper was content enough, having entered the twilight years of his life; he was content to sit all day and think, and feel free to rest whenever the mood hit him, for it was not as if any threat would truly come. And so he was free to lay back, relax and let himself float in his own reflections and musings, simply gazing at the stars on the most clear of nights._

_It had been such a night when the man came, and for the first time in his life, the gatekeeper had to fulfill the duties that came along with his job. Honestly, it was shocking enough to see the man at all, since no one came here but to deliver his daily rations for his service to the village…._

_But what was even more bewildering was that the man came from the other side of the wall. Despite all his years standing guard, just in case such a person came and attempted to cross between the two sides, the gatekeeper froze, staring at the figure wrapped from head to foot in a cloak the color of midnight._

_It took him a few seconds to regain his wits and sense of dignity, as he stood up tall and walked to the border, raising his trusty staff in warning. However, the figure in black made no move to come any closer than the roughly three yards he was from the wall, nor did he make any move that could be seen as threatening._

_It was only then the gatekeeper noticed the small bundle within his arms._

_"I'm sorry, but none are permitted to pass through here. You'll have to turn back."_

_"I am well aware of the rules of the wall, you will find." The man's voice was calm and kind as he reached up, pulling back his hood. It was more a gesture of courtesy than anything, but it put much of the gatekeepers worries to rest. The man in front of him was at least his age, he guessed, if not older, and had a generous, grandfatherly look to him.  
_  
_"If you know the rules, then why did you come, stranger?"_

_"Ah, let me introduce myself, before we get into such matters. You may call me Watari."_

_"What, no last name?"_

_"Only when it suits my purposes."_

_"…I see." He didn't, not really. For what could omitting one's last name do but breed suspicion? But at the same time, he had a feeling that this old man knew what he was doing._

_"And you, gatekeeper?"_

_"Eh? Oh, yes. I am Roger." If the old man could give no more than his first name, he saw no reason he could not do the same._

_"Ah. It is very good to meet your acquaintance, Roger." The man bowed with impeccable manners. "Now, on to the business at hand. May I approach?"_

_Roger was uneasy… but he was the one armed here, and could still stop the man from crossing the wall. In the end, would it really matter whether he gave his permission or not?_

_"You may."_

_"Thank you." The man walked forward with a purposeful pace, not particularly fast, but still hinting at a hidden urgency in his actions that night._

_"Now, what is it?"_

_"What it is, sir, is a matter of grave importance, for the future of my world as well as yours."_

_Roger paled. What kind of a person… would dare speak such things so bluntly, without so much as a warning or introduction? He felt as if a staggering weight had fallen upon his shoulders, and he moved to sit down on a fallen stone, dropping onto the surface heavily. Licking chapped lips, he was finally able to find his voice once more._

_"S-so… there is another world then?"_

_"You doubted?"_

_"Hard not to… I've sat guarding this hole for most of my life, and not once has a single creature tried to cross. Makes you doubt that there's anything special about it."_

_"Ah, but just the fact that nothing did try to cross makes it special. After all, humans may respect the laws residing over it, but the animal's are held by no such limits. Yet, I dare say, you have never seen an animal so much as attempt to move from one side to the other, or even come close to the wall itself."_

_It was true, and possibly the only reason he hadn't given up faith in the legend entirely. But how did this man know so much?_

_"How do you know all this? Why do you believe so fully?"_

_"Forgive me, sometimes I forget just how different our worlds really are… on this side, such things as magic and spells are not so uncommon, rather than your side, which is ruled mainly by intellect and reason, correct?"_

_"Yes, what of it?"_

_"Well, I find that intellect and reason is exactly what I am in need of right now, if I wish to prevent terrible tragedy in the future."_

_Roger's stomach knotted. Terrible tragedy? Surely it couldn't be… and even were such a thing to occur, there was no chance of it affecting their side, right? But the old man had already said…._

_Roger sat thinking for a long while, while the man who called himself Watari remained silent. In all his years, he had never made such a decision. It was his duty to fulfill his job as gatekeeper, but if he could prevent something that could possibly damage not just one, but both worlds, wasn't that obligation even greater?_

_Roger nodded to himself, coming to a decision. Standing up, he turned to the old man, squaring his shoulders._

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_The old man nodded gravely, pleased with his acceptance. After a moment, he held out the small bundle of cloth in his arms. Roger blinked, before taking it with the same delicacy as it was being held out. Cradling it in his arms, he stood confused, till the old man gestured for him to open it._

_Carefully pulling back the top swath of cloth, Roger was shocked to find himself regarded by two wide, black eyes. It was… a child._

_"I… do not understand."_

_"Do not take him lightly, sir. This child's life is of the utmost importance, as is what he represents to many."_

_Looking down at the child, he could hardly see how it could be considered of 'utmost importance'. A frail, weak looking thing; its skin was pale, its eyes large and dark, and it black hair a tangled mess upon its head._

_"And what is it that he represents?" He said, his voice incredulous._

_"Hope, my good sir, hope. A small, seemingly weak hope, but one that will grow with time. There is a-" Watari suddenly cut off, going still, before shifting through his cloak hastily. Pulling out another bundle, he thrust it at Roger, who took it before he could think to refuse, driven by the abrupt shift in the man's manner._

_"I must go now, they are looking, and they must not find me here, of all places."_

_"What? Looking? Who's looking? Why mustn't they find you here? Sir, I do not understand!"_

_"You don't need to." The man tensed again, holding his breath for a few seconds, completely still. After a few moments he let the air out in an uncomfortable hiss._

_"They're getting closer, I must be off." With that, he turned around and strode back into the field, moving much more quickly than one would have thought capable for a man his age._

_"B-but sir! The child!"_

_The man paused, turning around at the edge of the trees, calling back in a clear, commanding tone._

_"Yes, the child. Keep him hidden, keep him well, keep him safe. If any other should come to this gateway between our worlds, never mention me or this night's happenings. And remember, this is a matter of utmost importance… to everyone."_

_And he was gone._

_Which left Roger standing right on the border between two worlds, one stationary bundle braced under one arm, one very alive and squirming bundle cradled in the other. Looking down at the child once more, Roger sighed. The child, staring up at him as though fascinated by what it saw, gurgled a moment, before promptly shoving its thumb in its mouth._

_"A child… a bloody child…" Roger muttered to himself, at a loss. "What am I supposed to do with a- I have to stand guard all day, and night- have to find someone to care for it - but who would care for it…"_

_The child let out a small squeal, focusing Roger's attention once more. He couldn't help the small smile that overtook his face as he observed the baby, which appeared to be trying to stick its feet in its mouth, both at the same time._

_"It suddenly occurs to me, that for all your importance to this man and his world… that he never left me with a name."_

_Roger poked the young one's tummy gently, prompting another squeal. "So what shall I call you, hmm?"_

_The child grabbed his hand, staring at it with those disconcerting black eyes._

_"I think I'll call you…."_

_The child looked up, eyes giving off an air of expectancy, as if the child knew it was about to be named._

_"Ryuuzaki."  
_

* * *

Beyond Birthday stared at his brother, eyes unblinking. Or, more specifically, he stared at the series of numbers directly above his brothers head, as though his look alone could change their value. Though annoyed, he kept his face blank as the value stubbornly stayed the same.

How annoying. It never occurred to him to feel bad about wishing death upon his own brother. He was fairly sure Mello was doing the exact same to him, if that look was anything to go by.

Not that he blamed him. After all, there were only the four of them left, out of numerous brothers and sisters. They had been disposed of easily enough though, and now it was down to Beyond and his younger brothers, Matt, Near, and Mello. Beyond sighed. It really was a pity that these boys were too smart to kill in the conventional ways. Indeed, he'd have to watch his own back to make sure he was not killed himself.

Matt would probably be the easiest to get rid of, though he was only a threat for the title if Mello died. Every idiot and their pet dog knew that Matt would rather see Mello on the throne than himself, he didn't make much effort to hide it. But it also made killing Mello more difficult, so long as he had his little guard dog by his side.

Beyond chose not to dwell upon those two any longer, as he doubted he would ever understand what went through those heads on a daily basis. Instead, he refocused his eyes on the youngest of the group, currently lying on the rug, playing with his stupid dolls.

Near was the one he would have to watch out for. Not driven by his emotions like the others, Beyond had no doubt that assassination schemes for them all were already flitting around that small mind, hidden behind a wall of apathy and indifference. No matter what he may project, Near wanted the title just as much as any of them, and was willing to go to great lengths to get it.

But those lengths would not be far enough, Beyond would make sure. He would always be willing to go a step farther, and he had an advantage already.

He could see their real names.

Names were sacred in their world, as they defined a person, and were representations of power. A name was all a Kira needed, and one had to be wary of any curse that may follow their tracks. In regards to this, the Wammy line had long used aliases to protect their real names, leaving them untouchable as far as the Kiras were concerned.

But Beyond's eyes could see them. And he planned to use that fact to his full advantage. As far as their names were concerned, he knew even Near felt sure in his conviction that there was nothing to fear from that road. None of them had told a living soul their true names, and the only man who knew them all lay on his deathbed at that very moment.

But Beyond had never told a soul of his eyes either, a secret that had been kept safe even from his father. He was not above exploiting his advantage or using such a dark force as the Kiras to get what he wanted. In fact, he was rather looking forward to it.

He was drawn from his thoughts as his uncle, Watari, entered the room, his face mournful but composed. His strides seemed heavier than usual, and it was not hard to guess the reason.

Eraldo was dead. His father had passed away, just minutes ago. And now, one of them would be chosen as the heir.

It was Beyond's job to make sure that someone was him.

"As I'm sure you have all guessed, Eraldo Coil passed on just minutes ago."

Yes, yes. That was a given. Now old man, get onto the part that mattered….

"I'm most sure that none of you would like to dwell upon his death, and are much more concerned with the matter of inheritance. Therefore, I will be brief." The old man's voice was reprimanding, likely for their lack of concern over their father's death.

Beyond didn't really see why. It was a matter of inevitability for them, the man had to die at some point. It wasn't as though they had been particularly close to the man, by any stretch of the imagination. Why dwell in the past, when the future was so much more relevant, in any case.

"You're father has named none of you as his heir."

It took mere seconds before the man's words sunk in, and three of the four were immediately on their feet, hackles raised and eyes screaming murder, with even Near giving the man his full attention. Protests were immediately voiced, as one of them _had _to be the heir, as the heir could only come from the Wammy line. The volume steadily rose until Watari held up one hand, demanding silence.

"As I said, your father has named none of you as his heir. This is accredited to the fact that he could not decide between you. So rather than name just one of you, and risk making a grave error, your father has set up a challenge. He felt that, considering the natural competition between you all, this was the most appropriate method with which to settle the matter."

A challenge? That was… actually interesting, and Beyond shared intrigued glances with his brothers, curious despite himself. Perhaps their father had known them better than they had thought.

"And… this challenge is?" Beyond spoke on behalf of them all.

Watari let out a deep sigh, suddenly seeming much older than his eighty-six years. Beyond leaned forward, more curious than ever as to what could possibly weigh so heavily on his uncle. What exactly was the challenge his father had requested?

"The challenge… is a race of sorts, if you will. But rather than a race to a fixed point, it is a race to retrieve a specific item, with the first heir of the Wammy line to come in contact with said item as the victor."

"So, what's the item?" It was Mello who spoke this time, his too loud voice grating on Beyond's nerves.

Hesitating, the old man finally reached into his tunic, pulling out…

…a notebook?!

"That's it?!" Mello cried, indignant at the unimpressive picture before him. But something was up. There was a dark air around the man holding the seemingly innocuous item that seemed out of place. What was the cause of such emotion?

What exactly was that notebook anyway?

"I would not expect you to understand the significance of what I hold in my hand." Watari spoke tersely, almost angrily at Mello's apparent dismissal of the object. "After all, this notebook was found and hidden long before you were ever born, and cost more than you could ever imagine."

Wait. He couldn't mean… that small notebook was…?

"Yes, what you see before you is known in legends as a Death Note."

Sudden silence fell upon the room, as the brothers regarded the notebook with a great deal more respect, and perhaps small amount of fear. A Death Note? Here?

"You're probably wondering how what was once the Kiras most devastating weapon came to be in your fathers hands. I can honestly say I do not know, as it is a tale that he took with him to his grave a short while ago. However, I can safely say that this is the last Death Note in existence, with all the others having been burnt in the Last Kira War. It is only a pity that Kiras themselves are not so easy to destroy."

Indeed, Beyond thought. While their main method of killing had been successfully destroyed, the Death Notes becoming a weapon of legends, the Kiras themselves lived on. They had developed new ways to cause destruction and death, the unnatural spell casters. Especially the Three of the Kingdom. But even thinking of them was said to be bad luck, and they were not a topic any wished to dwell upon in any case. But that a Death Note still existed was….

And the implications hit him. They would be racing for the Death Note?

Suddenly he understood Watari's disposition. That the murder weapon would be out of the protection the Wammy House offered was disturbing at the very least, disastrous in the worst. Beyond might have been excited for the opportunity to own a Death Note himself, had it not long been known that Kiras were the only being who could actually use the notes. Which only made the idea of one getting their hands on it even more of a disaster….

He could see his thoughts echoed in his brothers' faces, each regarding the note with a sort of nervous tension. Not even Near was able to clear all the strain of the situation from his features.

"Okay…" Matt began slowly, obviously hesitant. "But, if you don't mind me asking, er, how do I word this…."

"How is it going to get outside these walls and to a separate location without anyone else knowing of its existence?" Watari asked the question for him, sounding tired.

"Yeah."

"A little known fact about the Death Notes is that they are not a single package deal, if you don't mind the metaphor. They always come with their own companion."

"Pardon?" What the hell was the old man talking about?

"Ryuk? Yes? …Oh, so they have to touch the Death Note first. …Yes, that makes sense. …I was wondering why they didn't acknowledge- hm? …Well, thank you for explaining."

…Was the old man talking to air? What the fuck was going on?

Watari turned to face them once more. "If I might ask you all to come and touch the Death Note for a moment, and to please not scream?"

Those were some pretty vague and odd requests. However, the brothers stood up as one, all of them moving forward. Four hands hovered above the surface of the Death Note, before they finally fell one by one to rest lightly on the black cover.

In respect to Watari's request, none of them screamed. Likely because they were too shocked to do anything but gape at the creature hovering to Watari's left.

A large, grimace-like smile stretched out over a pale, deformed face. Wings as black as midnight grew out the back of a body too long and gangly to be human, clothed in black leather from head to foot. Slow, rolling 'Hyuks' emerged from the wide mouth of the monster, as it seemed to take great amusement in their animated expressions.

"Might I introduce Ryuk. He is the Shinigami attached to this particular notebook. He has informed me that a Shinigami is a standard companion for anyone possessing the notebook, indeed, they were the original owners of the Death Notes before the Kiras somehow got a hold of them."

"Hyuk hyuk… nice to meet you, humans."

None of the brothers replied, still trying to come to terms with the existence of such a mons- no, a Shinigami. A companion of the Kiras. A God of Death.

"Ryuk will be assisting us in the placing of the notebook. As I understand it," Watari glanced at Ryuk for confirmation before continuing. "Ryuk has the ability to drop the notebook from the Shinigami realm. This will make the race that much more difficult, you understand, as from this the book could literally end up anywhere. However, Ryuk has assured us that it will not be lost forever. But this will leave you no leads or clues as to its whereabouts to follow, and is the only way to truly begin the race on equal grounds."

Watari was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I will have you know that I was totally against this idea from its conception, but it is your father's wish that the heir be chosen in a unbiased manner. But it is also a challenge among your intellect and skills, so that he will rest assured that the winner will be worthy of his title. However, as relevant as this challenge is, it is equally dangerous, with devastating risks being taken during its prolonged continuation."

"I daresay I need not emphasize the importance of haste in the retrieval of this notebook, as I'm sure that you will all do your best to find it in the most timely manner possible. But, I must also implore you…" Watari let his voice grow forceful, his expression dark. "If there is ever so much of a shadow of a chance of a Kira gaining possession of this notebook, I expect you all to set aside this competition and work together to prevent such a grave event. The consequences of this notebook in the wrong hands could be…." He let his voice taper off, his face saying all they need to know.

Their world might not survive another Kira War, if the enemy once again had possession of even one of their most powerful weapon. The bother's knew this, and no matter how selfish they were….

It wasn't exactly worth having the title if there wasn't anything left to rule over.

"Now…" Watari handed the notebook to Ryuk, and with a large flap of black wings, he was out the window, soaring into the sky.

"Let the race begin."

* * *

Ryuk wasn't really in a hurry to drop his notebook back into the human realm now that it was finally in his possession once more, but a deal was a deal. And he had already eaten all the apples they had given to him, so he supposed he had to hold up his end of the bargain.

He just hoped that whoever picked up this notebook would be interesting enough company, at least until one of those so called 'heirs' came and took the blasted thing. Really, he wasn't interested in following them around, they were probably just as boring as their old man, if not more so. Being a leader wasn't really all it was cracked up to be. All the boring audiences, with the petty troubles and the endless paperwork… so boring it made his ears bleed.

Ryuk shook his head, resigned. He'd have to drop it eventually, may as well get it over with. Tossing it out into space, he watched as it fell toward the Earth. But his eyes went wide when he noticed that it wasn't just Earth it was falling toward.

Was that a star?

Ryuk watched as the note continued to fall, finally collided with the star, making him wince, and promptly…

…kept falling, the star tumbling down towards the Earth right along with it.

Uh-oh…

Ryuk did NOT like this. He couldn't even remember the last time a star had fallen to Earth, but he instinctively knew that it had not ended pretty. He wondered if he was going to be in trouble for this. Looking back into the night sky, he tried to decide whether the star he had hit was that important.

It would just be his luck to hit the evening star, the brightest in the night sky, wouldn't it?

…Maybe… nobody would notice?

* * *

Ryuuzaki sat on the roof of his- well, actually Roger's- house, swinging his legs back and forth idly. He knew he shouldn't be out here, it was getting late, but if he had to be inside that room for so much as a second longer, he would go insane.

Let it be known that Ryuuzaki hated three things in this world above all else. That was, children, idiots, and attractive women. Especially attractive women who knew they were attractive.

Which made Wedy all the more annoying. Ryuuzaki didn't particularly care how attractive the woman was, or that she was pretty smart. Her intelligence was nothing compared to Ryuuzaki's, and he had made it perfectly clear that he was attracted to traits other than the body.

But the damn woman just wouldn't give up, which made Ryuuzaki mad, and Ryuuzaki just wouldn't give in, which made Wedy mad. And to add more distress to the situation, Wedy liked Ryuuzaki, which made Aiber mad. Since Aiber had been going after Wedy since the age of six.

But he refused to think about all that. Those sort of thoughts were exactly the sort of thing he had come out here to avoid. Now was a time for him to relax, let his mind wander, and think very non-female-harpy thoughts….

Ryuuzaki's wide eyed gaze was riveted on the sky, stars reflecting in their dark depths when it happened. There was a brilliant flash, and Ryuuzaki sat, watching with wide eyes as the evening star flickered, suddenly shooting across the sky and falling towards the Earth.

"What the…"

That shouldn't have been possible, his mind told him. Even if the star were to suddenly decide to up and leave its home, there was no way it could have made it to Earth so quickly, being millions of billions of miles away….

Ryuuzaki was snapped out of his musings as raised voices rang from inside the house, one belonging to Wedy, and the other to someone even less welcome within his home. Ryuuzaki allowed a grumpy look to steal across his face as he dug in his pocket, looking for a piece of candy. Candy managed to cheer him up a little.

However, as he pulled out his hand once more, he found it occupied only by brightly colored wrappers. Today must have been a particularly annoying day, Ryuuzaki reflected, if he had needed this much comfort to get through it with his sanity….

When the voices began to escalate, he decided it was time to go down and sort this mess out, candy or no. He wondered how it was possible for those two to feel so comfortable fighting in the middle of someone else's home, especially when they had never been invited into said home in the first place. Must be out of practice, since they did it often enough. About twice a day, and still, no results.

He should probably comment on the lack of efficiency in solving the problem in a satisfying manner.

Standing up in his usual slouch, he walked to the edge of the roof, swinging over the edge and into the open window just below. Landing lightly in a crouch, he observed that he had managed to startle his uninvited (and unwanted) guests.

At least they shut up when they were surprised.

"If I may interject on this conversation…" Ryuuzaki began, biting his thumb gently and staring at the ceiling. "Why are you two in my house?"

The two recovered at Ryuuzaki's question, Aiber's lips pursing into a hard line of distaste while Wedy's spread into an indulgent smile. Ryuuzaki resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki! How nice of you to come down, I was worried you'd be up there all night…" Ryuuzaki really hated it when Wedy acted this sweet to him, like she wasn't a conniving little thief. He wasn't just saying that to be mean either, as he was pretty sure he saw some of Roger's good silverware sticking out of her apron pocket. He frowned.

"That hardly answers my question."

"There's no reason to get short with me, Ryuuzaki."

"Besides the fact that you invited yourself and your shadow into my house, only to start a shouting match and disturb my quiet time?"

"Yes, besides that Ryuuzaki." Aiber snapped irritably, his lips curled in a small sneer. Ryuuzaki met his stare without so much as flicking an eyelash, a true feat within the small town. There were very few people that Aiber could not charm or intimidate with his good looks and fast tongue. Ryuuzaki happened to be one of them. Add that to the fact that Wedy was after him, and it wasn't hard to see why Aiber harbored such resentment toward him.

Not that Ryuuzaki really cared either way. It was just annoying when the man had to get involved in his business was all.

Aiber finally broke the eye contact, uncomfortable under Ryuuzaki's discomfiting gaze. He wasn't sure why, but his eyes seemed to throw a lot of people off. Nobody could ever look at them when they were talking to him, and he had been told once that one could feel his gaze on them, that it felt like something crawling over their skin almost. He hadn't been too thrilled with the unpleasant comparison, but most of the time refrained from staring at anyone for too long anyway.

Aiber turned to Wedy, attempting to make up for lost ground by completely ignoring his existence. Ryuuzaki allowed it, since all he wanted was to be left alone anyway. He really had nothing against Aiber, and was actually rooting for him as far as bagging Wedy went. Get the bitch of his back, by all means. He couldn't tell if Aiber knew this or not, though he made it perfectly clear to everyone that Wedy was the last thing he wanted in this world.

Hell, that probably pissed Aiber off too, now that he thought about it. Made him seem a bit arrogant, he supposed, like he thought Wedy wasn't good enough or something….

Not that he had ever denied it.

He only tuned back in when Aiber worked up the nerve to speak.

"I just don't get it Wedy. What the hell do you see in this slob?!"

Wedy huffed indignantly while Ryuuzaki took a quick look around the room, just to see if he could spot some candy. Slob? He'd heard worse, and he wasn't exactly going to deny that either….

"Really, Aiber! Ryuuzaki's got plenty to offer-"

"Oh please, such as?! He doesn't even have his own home, living off of Roger's kindness like some bum! All he has to his name is a chain and a bloody apple blossom, not to mention the fact that he's a reclusive freak from the other side!"

Wedy was taken aback at Aiber's outburst, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried to find something to say in Ryuuzaki's defense. Coming up blank, she turned to him with a glare, hands planted firmly on her shapely hips. "Aren't you going to say anything to defend yourself?! Well?!"

Ryuuzaki blinked. "No. It's not like anything he said wasn't true." Indeed, Ryuuzaki was from the other side, as Roger had explained many a time. He had been given to him to care for, along with a mysterious silver chain and an apple blossom that never wilted. All that he had to his name. "Besides, unlike you, I am not ashamed of these facts. Therefore…" Ryuzaki hopped into a chair, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I feel no need to defend them."

Uh-oh. He must have said something wrong, because now she looked angry. He had no warning before she slapped him, whipping his head to the side with the force of her open-palmed blow and storming out afterwards, nose in the air.

Ryuuzaki slowly turned his head back, looking at the door for a few long moments. "Ouch."

"I don't understand you."

Ryuuzaki regarded Aiber steadily. "That's not so hard to believe."

Aiber clenched his jaw before continuing. "You have a beautiful woman practically panting for you to so much as look in her direction-"

"Ah, yes. I find that rather unattractive, to be completely honest. Not that I'm attracted to physical attributes, in any case."

"It's not just that! Everyone knows you're a bloody genius-" Aiber spat out the word like a curse. "And yet you are perfectly content to live off of Roger like some bloody fool-"

"I do not feel the slightest need to prove myself to anyone, and am content in my current living environment. What more do I need?"

"Did you ever think that you might be a burden to the old man? Huh? Having to take care of you like some sort of child, day in and day out, dealing with your spoiled little demands while he goes out and works every day, despite his age? Ever think of that?"

Ryuuzaki frowned, because yes, he had considered such a thing. And he was rather grateful to Roger for all he had done for him, though not terribly attached to the man. He supposed he did owe him something though… Ryuuzaki just wasn't particularly inclined to do any work.

Though it could almost be considered work, having to constantly listen to other people whine about him all day… but he had perfected the image of not caring.

Probably because he didn't.

Aiber's ranting once again penetrated the recesses of his brain, and he realized (not terribly surprised), that Aiber had never stopped ranting through his little tune out. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed that Ryuuzaki wasn't exactly listening. That would undoubtedly lead to more ranting.

And he was pretty sure that there was a limit to how much ranting one person could take and still maintain a healthy lifestyle.

"-and I bet you're not even planning to pay him back anytime soon, if ever!" Aiber finally quieted, panting, the tirade apparently taking a lot out of him. Upon further examination of what parts had actually made it through his thick scull, Ryuuzaki came to the conclusion that Aiber was still on the Roger subject. That reminded him, how was he going to pay Roger back? Probably owed him the price of the moon by now….

Ryuuzaki's eyes went wide. Or maybe… the price of a star….

Ryuuzaki rose to his feet quickly, eager to explore this idea while it was fresh, and before he thought better of it. Walking over to a chest in the corner, he opened the top drawer, quickly pulling out his two most dear possessions - his chain and blossom - and unceremoniously shoving them in his pockets. Turning back, he walked towards, by, and away from Aiber, seemingly not noticing his continued presence.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Ryuuzaki paused at the doorway, looking back. Aiber was standing there, face uncharacteristically red and fists clenched, doing his best to stay in control. Ryuuzaki almost felt bad. So he decided to throw the man a bone, so to speak.

"I'm going star hunting. I might be gone for quite a while, to tell you the truth." Ryuuzaki brought his thumb to his mouth, biting down on it carefully. "Feel free to take Wedy while I'm gone, I would not want her to be lonely. Oh, and just to tell you…"

Ryuuzaki shuffled a foot, almost embarrassed that he of all people was giving romantic advice to Aiber, the most popular flirt in town. "Perhaps what Ms. Wedy is after in a man is a challenge. Maybe if you no longer have interest in her, it would cause her to develop some feelings for you?"

Ryuuzaki turned back to the doorway. "But this is only a theory made from biased observation. Please do not take it too seriously." And with that, he walked out the door, not bothering to look back and see the expression on Aiber's face. Recalling what direction the star had fallen in, he quickly set a moderate pace, willing to walk for a few days to find it. After all, a star of all things should pay off his debt, and he would finally have some thinking time to himself.

It wasn't until he spotted the endless wall, with Roger sitting guard at the breach that he realized it. If he wanted to find that star…

…he would have to go to the other side.

Provided he could make it past his old man, that is.

* * *

Raito was not happy, oh no, he was not happy at all.

It had just been one of those days, he decided. He was sitting around, minding his own business, thinking about having a chat with his sister Sayu when - BOOM - something had hit him at what felt like at least a hundred miles an hour, and the next thing he knew he was falling through the sky, and the Earth just kept getting closer and closer and…

Well, he didn't want to remember the details of is rather violent introduction to the ground, preferring to move on with life.

And, true to Raito form, when he said move on with life, he actually meant lay back on the ground and pout like a five-year-old. He could practically hear Sayu mocking him now. But he couldn't, because he was on Earth, and there was no way even a loudmouth like Sayu could yell all the way down here.

Sulking, Raito let one cheek fall against the ground, his eyes settling on nothing in particular… until a slash of black caught his eye.

Raito blinked. And blinked again. And once more just because he was that cute.

Was that what had hit him?

Rolling over onto his stomach, Raito reached out a hand, snatching up the… notebook, it seemed.

Well, this was just… insulting. Who the hell got knocked out of the sky by a bloody notebook? WHO!? And what was the bloody thing doing hurling through space like that anyway….

This situation was just too surreal to be true, Raito decided. He must be asleep. That had to be it. And any minute now, he would wake up, and still be drifting endlessly in the sky for all eternity, occasionally glancing down at Earth or having a chat with Sayu to pass the time.

Hey, it was boring, but it was home.

Still, Raito kept the notebook, opening his vibrant white cloak and tucking it into his sash. He frowned, noticing the book was a terrible contrast to the perfect white he was wearing.

But this was a dream, and that wouldn't matter when he woke up, he told himself firmly. Laying down, Raito stared up at the starry sky, a sky… that it seemed he was no longer a part of.

But that was okay, he was only dreaming, after all.

Closing his eyes, it only took Raito a few minutes to fall asleep, hands folded demurely on his chest. He was unaware of the lovely picture he made, lying there. Clothed in pure white, possessing the golden beauty all stars possessed, though as the evening star, his was the brightest. Still glowing softly, he illuminated the crater he was lying in, made from the impact of a star falling to Earth. His soft light shone off the stardust that covered the area around him, creating an almost surreal landscape most could only hope to find in their dreams.

His glow drew animals, plants, spirits, all the beings that wished to bathe in his radiance.

But more than that, it drew eyes.

For it had been centuries since a star had fallen to Earth. And though nobody knew how the star's story had ended, they all agreed that it was a dark day indeed, when the light of a star was snuffed out.

* * *

A/N: Wowza... finally done! TT TT But you know what they say, the first chapter is always the hardest. Actually... I don't know if they say that, but that's what I say. So there.

Anyway, in case you couldn't tell (or didn't read the summary) this fic is based off the movie stardust. With my baby Raito as the star, of course! XD Tell me whatcha think, even if whatcha think is that this is the lamest idea for a Deathnote fic ever, cause I haven't done a parody before, even if its not making fun of the movie it's based off of. So yeah, I don't know.

Anyway, I'm almost done with the next chapter of This Black Lamb, and the first chapter of another fic called Singing Through The Silence. I'm working on Valiant (it's going slowly but surely), and on the off chance anybody is reading my Saiyuki fic, I'm working on the next chapter, please be patient. Every chapter of that fic is long enough to be its own story. Sigh...

As always, reviews are SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME AND I LOVE REVIEWERS FOREVER AND ALWAYS! - but it's not like I'm gonna stop writing if I don't get them. So, feel free to review or be a lazy jerk. ...wow, that was rather harsh of me. Sorry, I'm in a weird mood right now.

ONE AGAIN, SUPER BIG THANKS TO NILAHXAPIEL FOR BEING THE MOST AMAZING BETA IN THE UNIVERSE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!

And yeah, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it! X3


	2. Chapter 1

**Quidam**

**Deathnote AU**

**L x Raito**

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Chapter 1 - Of Plotting And Rude Awakenings_

_It had been centuries since a star had fallen to Earth. And though nobody knew how the star's story had ended, they all agreed that it was a dark day indeed, when the light of a star was snuffed out._

_For the light of a star was more than it seemed. In the sky, it was an untouchable entity, a bright light in the midst of darkness, a guide to the lost traveler, a source of wonder and mystery to children. But when a star fell, it became more than what it once was._

_The legend went that the stars held the key to life, death, and all things eternal. Furthermore, there were those who believed the stars bore the secret to immortality._

_Only a few knew the truth. That truth being that one could live their days eternal, a true immortal…_

…_if only they possessed the heart of a fallen star._

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Hundreds of years the gatekeepers have stood guarding the gap in the wall, the portal to another world, giving none passage from either side, and your asking me to just let you through?!"

"Yes." Ryuuzaki stated, rather matter of fact. Refusing to blink, he tried to stare down the old man through force of will alone, and was having a rather fruitless20time of it. He should have guessed though. After raising him from the time he was a baby, Roger had developed immunity to all of Ryuuzaki's 'looks'. It was rather annoying at the moment however, considering Ryuuzaki only wanted to get through the wall so he could find a bloody hunk of space junk and pay Roger back.

Said old man was now staring at Ryuuzaki as though he were crazy. Biting the inside of his lip, Ryuuzaki attempted to reason with the old goat. Gesturing to and through the gap in the wall to the land behind, he began. "It is a field, Roger. Now, do you see anything unnatural about the field? Anything mysterious or nonhuman? Anything that indicates that this field is anything other than a perfectly normal field?" Ryuuzaki answered for him. "No. And do you know why?" He couldn't help but let a small amount of his irritation show through at this point, a small gesture of temper present in the sharp motion of his arms. "Because it's a bloody field!"

Ryuuzaki had never been one to delude himself with the fantastical, therefore putting little stock in the legend of the wall and the so-called 'other world' it contained. Which was just making the situation more frustrating, explaining his uncharacteristic display of emotion.

Still, Roger's jaw clenched stubbornly in a manner Ryuuzaki recognized quite well.&nb sp; "I've already broken the rules once lad, letting you cross the border when you were only a babe. And I shall not be breaking it again for the silly whim of a misguided youth!"

Knowing there would be no compromise, Ryuuzaki stepped forward anyway, ready to force his way past if he had to, raising one arm to take a swing at the man. If he had to beat up his guardian… well, so be it, it was for the man's own good in the long run.

It was a mere ten seconds later that he found himself on his back in the dirt, his arm smarting from where his swing had been blocked, his body bearing a couple of minor bruises, and his eyes staring up at the blunt end of the scythe that had caused it all.

He had just gotten beat up by a sixty-plus year old man.

He tried to comfort his sore ego by reminding himself that all those years had given said man plenty of time to practice. More of the intellectual type, he had always been a bit lacking in the more physical pursuits. Including fighting, as it were.

"Off you go then." Roger waved at him, his tone almost mockingly polite. Ryuuzaki scrambled to his feet, eying the old man's stick with a bit more respect.

Roger almost growled at him. "Get yourself back to the house. Try anything more and I will take this matter before the village council!"

"W ell, that… does sound rather final." Ryuuzaki muttered grudgingly, turning around and starting back home in a slow, discouraged plod. He heard the gatekeeper muttering to himself, but waited until there was the tell-tale sound of fabric shifting as the old man turned around to glance back. His back turned, Roger was trudging back towards the gap, paying the retreating youth no attention whatsoever.

Perfect.

He made a sharp turn, breaking out into an immediate sprint and racing straight past Roger's unsuspecting figure. Taking a running jump and easily clearing the small patch of rubble that marked the open piece in the wall, he continued through the long grass of the field, ignoring Roger's calls for him to wait, to stop, to get back there right this minute. He didn't slow until he was well into the trees on the far side of the meadow, letting himself slump into his usual walk and calming his breath.

He found a path surprisingly fast, considering it was after midnight and just about as dark as it was possible for night to be. Traveling for a few miles, he finally reached the peak of a small hill in which the road had led him up, his eyes going wide as they were abruptly assaulted by light. Below him was what seemed to be a small, circular shaped town, and if the noise was any indication, it seemed that it was in the middle of a festival of some sort.

Gathering his fleeing wits , he made his way to the entrance, strolling through the large wooden gates and immediately freezing his tracks. He was just able to recognize what he assumed to be a marketplace, though the only thing it had in common with any he had seen were the carts and stands. The merchandise was utterly extraordinary and unbelievably disconcerting, he just managed to process, regarding a stand that was piled with jars full of eyes of all colors, before turning to view one selling a two headed elephant small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

He definitely wasn't in England anymore.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Damn it! Mello, did you break my fucking game again? It won't run!"

"Shut the hell up, Matt, I didn't touch your fucking game and you know it! It's probably just dusty or something, try blowing on it, genius!"

"Whatever…" There was a whoosh of air as the red haired boy blew on the bottom of the disk, followed by a sneeze as he got a face full of dust. Then, suddenly, silence.

"See, I told you! Idiot, think before you go around accusing peop- Matt? Are you alright?" B watched with gleeful eyes as the numbers floating above the boys heads began changing at a dizzying pace, till finally they all read zero, and the boy fell to the floor with a decisive thump.

"OH MY GOD! MATT!"& nbsp; Mello was immediately beside the dead body, flipping it over to get a better look and to check if the boy was really dead. Though, it was made pretty obvious when a ghost appeared, sitting on the television, arms crossed and looking pissed. An angry, goggle and stripe clad pissed, which did tend to ruin the overall effect. B grinned as he viewed Mello's shocked expression.

Yes, covering Matt's games with poisonous dust really had been a stroke of genius, if he did say so himself. One brother down, two more annoyances to go. B blinked when he suddenly found himself staring into angry black eyes.

"YOU did this, didn't you!? You bastard, I'm gonna-!"

"Kill me?" He asked drolly, his lips twitching into a smirk. "That's rather the whole point, isn't it? Who can kill who first?"

"He's got you there." The sullen ghost pointed out from it's perch. "I mean, it's tradition after all. Even with all the Deathnote hubbub. And it's not like I'm the first to go." Matt's ghost made a vague gesture to one end of the room, where a near mob of ghosts were making their way in through the wall. They had likely sensed the death of yet another of their father's ilk, and come to see whom it was this time.

"So, it was Matt." br

B was almost startled by the young, monotone voice, turning quickly to see Near standing at the doorway, looking completely unruffled by the death of his older sibling. Not that he hadn't been expecting it, of course.

"What, disappointed, Near? You should have known better."

"Yes, I had rather been hoping you would be the next dead." Near stated calmly, eyes observing Matt's lifeless form and Mello's fuming countenance.

"Yes, that would have been to your benefit. Then you would only have had Mello and his little lackey to deal with."

"HEY!" Mello was immediately on his feet and, if the yelling and body language was any indication, was two baby steps away from a full blown temper tantrum. Same old, same old. Meanwhile, Matt seemed to be more concerned with the fact that he was unable to hold a game controller in his less that corporeal form than the fact that he had just been insulted. Or killed.

B didn't turn to look as he heard Near softly padding away once more, having confirmed the identity of the recently departed. Near was the tricky one; he'd have to save him for later, when he could give the little pest his full attention. For now…

He would work on getting Mello out of the way. In fact, he already had an idea of how to do so…

After all, h e knew Mello's one weakness. And he did have a very close acquaintance that sold many outlandish, rare, and sought-after substances from all over the world, across the wall even…

Including, as it were, chocolate.

B smiled.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Misa gingerly swept the cobweb away from the bookshelf, squinting her eyes in an attempt to read the titles. It was so difficult, she wasn't really that great of a reader to begin with, but old age had made her eyes bad. Such a horribly inconvenient thing, old age. She wasn't going to die from it - what Kira died from old age, after all - but still, it made life more difficult.

She finally spied the book she had been looking for, and reached out one hand to take it off the shelf. She paused, staring at the liver spotted, clawed hand, hovering in mid air, shaking slightly as they tended to do when one reached a certain age.

Dear God, what she wouldn't give to be young and beautiful again.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek rang through the whole house, loud and shrill enough to give her a headache, despite the fact that here hearing had been going recently as well.

"BROTHER! SISTER!"

Dropping the long sought book on the closest table, ignoring the cloud of dust it stirred up, Misa hurried towards the voice as quickly as her body allowed. Following the echoes of th e shriek to the entrance hall, where her brother and sister were waiting. That wasn't surprising.

What was surprising was that her sister, Takada, was staring into their seeing glass mirror, her eyes blood red. She hastened her steps more, wondering what could have caught her sister's attention so, that she would resort to using taxing magic to keep it within her sight. Mikami shared her puzzled glance, both regarding their older sister with unhidden curiosity.

"Well, what is it then?" Mikami broke the silence impatiently, one hand rising to push his glasses back into place on his nose. Misa felt a moment of sympathy for her brother, though only a moment. Mikami had aged the most gracefully, and was not bent over or completely decrepit as Takada and Misa were. But, in return, his eyes, memory, and magic were the worst of the three of them, decaying more quickly than that of his sisters. He was almost completely blind now, the poor thing.

Takada took a deep breath, facing them with a sharp movement, knocking her wig askew. She nearly breathed out her next sentence.

"A star… has fallen."

There was a bare moment of silence in which Misa and Teru were too stunned to react, before delighted shouts and shrieks echoed of the walls of the castle, startling the large assortment of animals, large and small, kept in cages on the other side of the entrance hall.&nbs p; It took a few minutes for their racket to quiet, enough time for the witches and warlock to calm slightly.

"Where is it, where is it sister? We must reach it at once!" Misa spit out eagerly, her hands wringing together in a greedy, grasping motion.

"I wasn't able to see from looking through the mirror."

"Then we will have to divinate its whereabouts." Mikami stated logically, already moving towards the cages of birds and beasts. He picked out a small, writhing ferret with black feet as Misa moved to retrieve a knife. Gathering together in the middle of the hall before a red washed platform, reminiscent of an alter, Mikami slammed the tiny creature onto it's back, stunning it for a moment. Raising the knife above her head, Misa thrust it into the ferrets chest, dragging it down and slitting the animal open all across it's long belly. It was dead within seconds.

Three heads leaned above the messy carcass, examining the internal organs closely. Finally they leaned back, expressions more solemn than when they had begun. Takada was the first to speak.

"If these divinations are correct, then the star has fallen one hundred miles from here."

Silent for a few moments, Mikami suddenly strode to a cupboard sitting next to the cages, flinging the doors open and squinting inside.

"Where is the Babylon Candle?

"Don't you remember? Misa used the last one seventy years ago." Takada stated.

"Perhaps we could acquire another one?"

"Fool! Your memory has decayed far more than your body!" Takada voice was scornful at this point. "You speak as though such things are freely available!"

"I was just saying…"

Misa interrupted the argument, focusing on the more important situation at hand. "Without a Babylon candle, we will need to travel the old fashioned way to retrieve it. And we must make haste, before some other witch discovers it and steals it while you two are busy squabbling!"

"Then all that remains is to decide who will be the one to fetch it." The three lined up beside the cooling body of the ferret, tilting their heads back and closing their eyes. Each reached a hand out, sticking it within the reeking guts spilling from the spit body, shifting around as if looking for something. Cracking one eye, Misa glanced warily at her siblings before looking down at the mess on the table, smirking as she closed her fingers.

Mikami was the first to pull his hand up, opening his eyes and looking down at the small organ he had in his hand. "I've its liver."

Takada was quick to answer. "I've its kidney."

Misa raised her prize triumphantly, smirking in what she thought to be an innocent manner. "And I've its heart."

She bore the moody looks of her siblings without batting an eye, Mikami finally admitting defeat as he ground out, "You'll be needing what's left of the last star then." Pointing a finger, a green flash emitted from the tip, darting towards a small box on top of an ornate table in one corner. Cobwebs glided off the lid in the magic's wake, folding demurely on the carved wood. Opening the box carefully, Misa darted out a hand to catch the small piece of glowing light held inside, a small, almost sad chime ringing out upon its capture.

"There's not much left," She said glumly, frowning,

Takada's voice was smooth and smug. "Soon there will be plenty for us all."

Carefully holding the small piece of star in one fist, Misa nearly ran towards the mirror her sister had been scrying through earlier, letting out an exultant cry as she tore her wig off, exposing her wrinkled, bald head. Grinning into the mirror, she gulped the small light down in one swallow.

Her form was briefly immersed with an otherworldly glow, and blonde tresses burst from her smoothing, firming scalp to brush against her shoulders. She blinked once more dark, lush eyelashes at her reflection, her hands coming up to frame a lovely, young face. Se eing her siblings jealous expressions in the mirror beside her own glowing image, she could not help but show off a bit. Slipping her gown off her shoulders, she stood naked. She ignored her brothers rolling of his eyes as she admired her form, turning this way and that so she saw the entirety. She was only snapped back to reality when a large gemstone ring was shoved unceremoniously onto her fingers. Bone white ruins were placed in her open hand, and she reached her other down to pull her dress back up, slipping it over the soft curve of her shoulders.

By the time she was dressed, her brother had gotten out the broken shards of glass from the Shinigami realm itself, the only material able to cut straight to a star's heart, without damaging the glowing light within.

The glowing light that would give them all back their youth, Misa reminded herself, carefully choosing a medium sized shard to carry with her on her journey. Turning towards the door out, she snapped her fingers, the chandeliers lined across the ceiling all lighting up, illuminating the utter chaos below.

"How have we lived like this all these years?" Misa whined aloud, eyes carefully skimming the mountains of junk shoved against various areas of wall. "Clean it up while I'm gone, so that we may once more live like the royalty we are!"

Finding what she sought, Misa snapped her fingers once more, an archaic black chariot rising from one pile, coming to float along behind her as she walked in a hurried pace towards the entrance, calling out.

"Do not fear, dear brother and sister. I will not fail."

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Near. Near! What are you doing?" Archbishop Anthony Rester quickened his paces as he entered the large ballroom the boy was seated in, playing with a multitude of toys. "You should be out searching for the 'item', you must reach it before your brothers! I, for one, would like to see a king not ruled by his own desires!" Kneeling next to the boy, he set what he hoped was an encouraging hand on his shoulders. "I have no doubt that the Kingdom of Stormhold would be a better place, with you on the throne."

"Well, well, well, isn't that interesting, Mello?"

"Indeed B, indeed." Stepping out of the shadow of the doorway, two forms moved forward. B wasn't terribly surprised by what he had heard, he knew Near had men in every corner of the kingdom, but Mello was seething next to him. Nearly frothing at the mouth, really. It was simply delightful.

The Archbishop stuttered for a moment, taking an instinctive step back away from the two, before straightening. They could practically see the man gathering his courage, before he bowed, choking out, "My apologies for any disrespect majesties. I simply wished to inquire at why you three have gathered here, rather than left in pursuit of the 'item'?

Mello was all too happy to answer for B. "We got called down here to meet a merchant who wishes to sell us some goods. We could hardly refuse, when we discovered that he had merchandise from across the wall."

Obviously still unhappy, but unable to do anything about it, the archbishop nodded his understanding. It was only a few seconds later that the grand doors to the ballroom burst open, and the very merchant they had been discussing swept in.

Immediately all sorts of gizmos and whatnots were thrust upon them, and even B found himself slightly overwhelmed at the enthusiasm of the merchant, one… ah, Demegawa, he believed it was.

It took a half hour for the supply of goods the man was selling to be exhausted, with several purchases made by all in hopes of simply shutting the man up. But finally it was over, and with a greedy smile, the man was about to bid them all ado. On the way out the door however, he paused, seeming to recall something, the princes and Archbishop barely managing to hold in groans.

"Before I head out, as a token of my appreciation for your purchases, I would like to offer you each a piece of the finest delicacy from across the wall, free of charge!"

The archbishop attempted to turn him down,=2 0without much luck. "Really, that is quite alright…"

"No, no, I insist! Each of you must have a taste of the finest chocolate England has to offer!"

Mello had reached his limit, it seemed, as he began yelling. "LISTEN MAN, WE DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY - did you say chocolate?" And just like that, the magic word, and the temperamental blond was as tame as a kitten.

Excuse B whilst he gagged.

They found themselves presented with a tray, and each chose their own piece of chocolate. Mello chose the biggest, as was expected, but the Archbishop beat Near to the smallest piece. B simply went for one of the medium sized ones.

After they had each taken a bite, Demegawa abruptly left, with none of the cheap persuasion or delaying tricks they had been witness to over the last half hour. It was almost startling to once more be left in their own company. They all took a few well-deserved seconds to relax after the veritable typhoon of salesman they had just witnessed.

Relaxed, that is, until the Archbishop grabbed his neck, eyes bulging. They watched with alarm as he fell to the floor, gurgling and choking, before going silent and still.

Dead.

Poison.

B's head snapped up as he glared at Near, before turning to glance at Mello. Near's eyes didn't move from B. Mello glared at Near, glancing a B every once in a while. Finally Near's head turned to Mello, and Mello pointedly stared at B, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. B met Mello's stare, disconcerting him with the accusing gazes of two of his brothers.

Finally, Mello cracked a weak smile, making a slightly disdainful noise, as if blowing the whole thing off. Seconds later, his eyes rolled up in his head, choking noises emerging from his gaping jaw as he fell to the floor.

The ghost appeared seconds later, already in the middle of a tantrum to end all tantrums. It was promptly ignored in favor of the two remaining brothers to glare at one another. B brought one hand to his throat suddenly, eyebrows furrowing, raising a shaking hand to point at Near in accusation. "You!" He fell to the ground, landing with a loud thump.

Near was silent for a few seconds, turning his head this way and that to view the dead bodies around him. He didn't notice the slit of B's amused red eyes following him as he tilted his head back, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Closing black eyes, his hands spread and were held away from his body, a blissful expression on his face.

At that point, there was nothing B could do but burst out laughing.

Near's smile was gone immediately, and B felt the full force of his embarrassed and disappointed glare on him. He clapped his hands gleefully, pushing himself off the floor to stand before his brother. "You really thought you were king, didn't you?"

Near's voice was emotionless. "You killed the Archbishop?"

A wicked grin split B's face, his eyes practically dancing. "No, dear brother, I believe you will find that it was YOU who killed the Archbishop, by taking the wrong piece of chocolate." He waited a few seconds for the albino to process his statement before continuing. "Really little brother, do us all a favor and give up on finding the notebook. That is, if you want to live."

With a swish of his long black coat, B swept from the hall, dropping a few coins in Demegawa's hands as he passed the man in the hall. Outside, he mounted the horse his men had prepared, leading the procession out the gates and to the South, as the soothsayer had advised.

He had a Deathnote to find.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The marketplace was slow tonight, Naomi Misora observed dispassionately, her cheek resting on one hand. Not a sale yet, not of the apple blossoms, forget-me-nots, or even a honeydew or two. Her master would not be pleased.

But then again, she thought with a kick of her foot, when was Higuchi ever pleased? Maybe she should give up on this whole business and get a new job. Ha, that was funny, a new job. =2 0As if she had a choice. She kicked her foot again, growling as it was pulled short by the stretch of chain wrapped around her ankle.

A princess of the kingdom of stronghold, reduced to a common stall girl. How pathetic.

She was startled from her thoughts by a monotone voice, coming from a figure that had just stopped in front of her stall.

"Excuse me, what was that?" She asked without looking up.

"I said, would you happen to know where I might acquire a map?"

She let out a snort. "You won't find a map here stranger, or anywhere else for that matter. Stormhold is not a land that can be laid out on the surface of a paper."

A pause, then, "I… see. Yes. Hmm…"

She ignored him for a moment, her fingers moving in meaningless patterns on the wood before her. She held back a long suffering sigh when the man in front of her spoke once more.

"Then, I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of the fallen star then, could you?"

She froze for a bare moment, her breath catching in her chest before her head jerked up. "A star, when - just who do you think you…" She trailed off as she got her first good look at the man in front of her.

Large, black eyes, with a matching mop of hair on the top of20his head. Thin, pale features set in an expression of absolute indifference, lean shoulders slumped over. A frank, unabashed stare that was nearly impossible to ignore.

The very image of her father, King Eraldo Coil in his younger years. She might have mistaken him for her brother, B, had his eyes been red.

But… how…

At that moment, a door slammed open behind them, a man emerging from the inside of a brightly painted cart. His face was toad-like, with a wide mouth and bulgy eyes. He looked over to Naomi and the stranger, his mouth curving in an unpleasant sneer.

"I don't tolerate time wasters. Either buy something or leave." He turned his attention to her for a bare moment. "I'm off to the Slaughtered Prince for a pint." He turned, his balding head and grotesque features quickly melting into the crowd before disappearing altogether.

She waited only a few more seconds before grabbing the arm of the stranger, pulling him up towards the cart. The enchanted chain chimed behind her, dragging through the dirt, and attracting the stranger's eyes. Noticing his attention on the chain, she offered a brief explanation as she hurried him up the stairs to the cart, shutting the door behind them. "Enchanted chain. Keeps me bound to my master and his will. Won't release me till the man is dead." She let out a20bitter laugh. "But knowing how long the Kira live, that's a bit unlikely, wouldn't you say?"

"I wouldn't know." The man blinked once at her, owlishly. "I'm rather new to this world, as it were."

"You're from across the wall?" She said in surprise, eyeing the man once more. Had she been mistaken? But no, there was no mistaking the man's bloodline, not for one who belonged to it herself… But to come from across the wall, how…

Well, no matter. It was a question that could be answered later. Right now there were more pressing matters at hand.

"What is it that you want with the fallen star?"

The man shrugged, answering nonchalantly. "Nothing really. Just want to pay back a long standing debt, and I figured it might be valuable. Why?"

Valuable? That had to be the biggest understatement of the century… But it was obvious he had no idea what he would truly be dealing with, and that was comforting in a way. If a star really had fallen… well, she could at least count herself lucky that her master didn't know of it. But she couldn't hope that all the Kira were as unobservant as Higuchi. And if any of them got to the star…

She grit her jaw, her expression stubborn. Well, she just could n't let that happen, could she?

She wouldn't be able to go, obviously, because of the chain that had bound her here for a good portion of her young life. But, if this man were truly of the blood, and had no ill intentions where the star was concerned… She looked at him again in scrutiny, before nodding and moving towards the back of the small room, ignoring the man's eyes on her back.

"I have something that will help you on your journey to the star." She said without preamble, sliding open a hidden panel in the wall, the only secret she had managed to keep from her master. Shifting through her small pile of possessions, her hand closed upon a small, black candle. Swallowing down her bitterness at the loss of her most valuable possession, she turned around, holding it out to the man.

He took it from her, and she could just see the faint look of confusion in his eyes. Good, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. A point in his favor.

"A… candle?" He said slowly.

"Not just a candle. A Babylon Candle."

He was looking at her as if she were a bit daft. She sighed patiently.

"Listen, I can see that you don't know much of what you've gotten yourself into, crossing the wall as you have. But things work differently around here. What you hold in your h and," She gestured to the candle, "Is one of the most valuable of magical items this world has to offer."

He brought a thumb up, biting it gently as he examined the candle with a more appraising gaze. "If that is the case… then what purpose does it hold for me?"

"The fastest way to travel is by candle light." Naomi explained softly, lighting a match against the rough wood that made up the walls of the cart. She held the small flame just inches from the wick of the candle held in the man's hands. "Just think of the star - of ONLY the star - before lighting the candle. Then let the magic sweep you away."

He set his eyes on her face. "Why are you helping me?"

She smiled softly, touching the flame to the wick. "You're not the one I'm helping."

His eyes were wide as he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Misa was only about an hour's distance from the castle, but already she was sick of the whole 'traveling on foot thing'. Yes, her body was young once again. No, that did not mean she had ever enjoyed such a common pursuit as exercise. Sweat was beneath her.

She was almost far enough gone to give a sigh of relief when she spotted the small cottage just a half mile away. But it woul dn't do to forget her stature, or lose an opportunity to flaunt her womanly charms. Resisting a giggle at the last thought, she attempted to pull herself together a bit; a queen shouldn't be quite so bubbly. It was the after effect of eating that last piece of star, she was sure. Yes, that star had been utterly delightful, a bright, happy young thing.

So full of youth and life. A pity she wasn't a very big star; she hadn't lasted as long as they had hoped.

Not like the one they were going after now. This heart would truly keep her young forever, she was sure. After all, it was hard not to notice that the North Star was no longer in the sky. The biggest and brightest.

And it would be all hers, from the moment she cut the heart from its chest and swallowed it whole.

She wrinkled her nose. A pity she had to share such a wonderful thing with her brother and sister.

But she was at the cottage now, and was rather unimpressed with what she found. A small, wooden cart with a broken wheel. But she could fix that, if she didn't mind using a little magic, she supposed….

Pointing a finger, a green spark lit from the end, hurtling to the cart. A series of more green sparks flowing over the surface, and there it was. A heavy black chariot, worthy of her stature and her quest. Now she just needed something to p ull it.

She heard an alarmed bleat, and turned around to see a small white goat cowering in a small pen at the side of a cottage, beady brown eyes fixed on the cart. Oh, she must have scared the poor thing. She might have found it in her to go and comfort it if the man hadn't come out, muttering something about skittish goats and hangovers.

Misa grinned. He was pretty good looking, with long black hair and a delicate face. A fast, and very brief switch to the Shinigami sight revealed his name.

Namikawa. Hmm… pleasant enough, she supposed.

It was only a moment or two before he noticed she was there, and it was so cute how he paused to stare for a few seconds. She couldn't blame him, after all, here was a lovely young woman, standing in the middle of nowhere, dressed in a fine gown and standing next to a fine black chariot, with no apparent means of getting it there.

It would look a little odd.

"A coin for your goat, boy."

He gave both her and the goat and odd look before he understood. "He… he's a bit small to be pulling your cart, if that's what you're wanting him for."

Misa let her lips turn down into an attractive frown, taking a few steps forward. "Yes, I do believe you're right." Raising a finger, she quickly touched it to the middle o f his forehead, laughing in delight as he disappeared into a puff of green smoke. Only to leave a sweet faced, black goat behind.

God, it was good to have her magic back! She held her young hand up, admiring the delicate shape and firm, glowing skin.

Only to shriek in horror as liver spots blossomed out of nowhere, marring the image. Her eyes grew cold. She needed to find that star.

Pausing to retrieve them from a pocket, the white ruins clattered at she threw them into the air.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

B felt his face contort into a vicious snarl as he dismounted, striding forward a few steps. Only to be blocked by the vast blue expanse of ocean before him. Lifting a fist, he smashed it into the large, luminescent chunk of ice next to him, beached on the sand by the flow of the tide.

"West, you said what I seek lied in the West, so West we went. What would you suggest we do now, soothe-seer, swim?"

"I am only relaying to you what the ruins have told me, my lord, I can do no more."

B turned abruptly, fixing an angry red stare on the blonde woman. What a joke, this Halle Lidner. Dressed up in ridiculous white robes, the so-called soothe-seer shivered, though she did not turn away from his gaze. He pursed his lips, thinking for a few moments before addressing the woman once more.

"Ruins, you=2 0say?"

"Supernatural tools used for divination." She explained. She held them up, so he could see the small, smooth white pieces. Well, almost smooth. One side of each was blank, and the other had a series of hatch marks across it's surface. "It is said they are the bones of the Shinigami Rem, partner of one of the three royal Kira. They were all she left at her passing, aside from dust. These ruins were acquired in the last Kira War, and have been passed down through the generations of soothe-seers until myself."

"I see…" B nodded, plan formed. "Then I don't suppose you would mind answering a few questions, hm?" He gestured at the ice next to him, bidding her to toss the ruins into a bowl shaped indent at the top.

"Very well, my lord."

"First question. Am I B, prince of the kingdom of Stormhold?"

She tossed the ruins down. They all landed with the hatch marks facing up. "Yes."

"Is red my favorite color?"

She threw them again. All hatch marks up. She smiled in triumph. "Yes."

Interesting. "Has any amount of begging or pleading ever convinced me to spare the life of a traitor?"

Her smile abruptly fell. She threw the ruins.

All smooth sides up.

He had already guessed, but he had to know. "What does that mean?"

Her lips pursed. "No."

"Good. Now I have one last question. Oh!" He held his hand out, pausing her abrupt tossing motion. "But throw hem high this time."

She looked at him narrowly, before tossing them high in the air, above their heads. B waited just a moment as they reached the top of their flight.

"Do you work for my brother?"

The ruins landed, all eyes upon them.

All hatch marks up.

He allowed a smirk to stretch his lips as she looked up into his eyes, her own showing a moment of fear. Only a moment though, before he drew his sword and plunged it through her chest. None of his men protested as they watched the woman fall to the ground, dying. They knew the fate of any who dared betray him.

He stretched one hand out, picking up the ruins from their resting place.

"Alright then. West is out. Should I continue North?"

He threw them into the air.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Raito was cold, and hungry, and just miserable in general at the moment. He had accepted that the whole bizarre situation wasn't a dream around the time he got snuffled by some sort of wild pig. If that wasn't a wake-up call worthy of a heart attack, he didn't know what was.

But really, he thought, gazing into what should have been his spot in the sky, could he really be blamed for hoping? He was a star for God's sake, he belonged in the sky! Not down here…

Wherever here was, anyway. He frowned, shifting, his face contorting into a grimace as his leg gave an angry twinge. He hadn't noticed before, probably still in a bit of shock over the whole falling from the heavens thing, but his leg was injured. It wasn't terribly serious, just a shallow cut, but it was long and painful. As if the situation weren't bad enough.

His only warning was a flicker of gold light out of the corner of one eyes before he found his already battered form barreled over by said light. Flying back a few yards, he found himself on his back, the golden light gone, and a rather strange looking man seated on his stomach.

Large black eyes blinked down at him in surprise, the mouth gaping open in what seemed to be a loss for words. How attractive.

Not.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled, his hand slapping the man across his stupid, blank face when he didn't manage the feat in less than a second. Raito wanted up, and he wanted up now.

The man lurched back, falling on his rear in an ungraceful heap, freezing as though stunned. He shook his head a few moments later, however, turning his he ad to look around. His eyes widened and he was on his feet, moving away, seemingly fascinated with the landscape. Raito gave him one last, venomous glare before turning his back, trying to ignore the man's existence. After all, he had more important things to worry about. How to get back into the sky, for one.

"Um, excuse me?"

Raito grit his teeth, turning around. "What do you want?"

The man returned his dark look innocently. "I was just wondering, have you seen a star anywhere? We're in the crater where it fell, so it can't be far from here."

…

What the hell kind of question was that? What kind of idiot was this man anyway? "Yeah, actually, the star did fall here. Or, if you want to be really specific, it fell over there, because while it was hanging in the sky, minding it's own business, it got hit by this weird bloody notebook, sending it careening to the Earth! And if you want to be even more specific, the star moved from where it fell to right about there, where just a minute ago it was suddenly hit by a magical flying _moron_!"

There was an awkward pause.

"So… you're the star then?"

Raito gave up.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ryuuzaki wasn't really sure what he had been expecting. Actually, scratch tha t, he knew exactly what he had been expecting; a huge lump of metallic space junk.

Certainly not… this.

This being a gorgeous young man, dressed entirely in pristine white with a definite glow about his golden features.

Not to mention a tongue that would put most snakes to shame, he thought ruefully.

But then… this was really the star? That… complicated things a bit. It was one thing to pick up a piece of space junk and take it back with him, but now he was dealing with an actual person - star - er, celestial being. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, after all, things obviously didn't work the same in this world. What with the weird market place, and then the woman on the enchanted chain, and then the candle…

Hold up. Enchanted chain. Which looked suspiciously like the small strand of metal he himself had been left with at birth. He dug it out of his pocket, pulling it out and examining it carefully. Maybe it was because he was on the other side of the wall, but it definitely had a shimmer to it he hadn't noticed before. He pulled his hands apart, observing intently as the chain lengthened in his hand.

It took him about two seconds to decide what to do with it.

He moved quickly, looping one end of the chain around the bo- star's wrist, watching as the chain fused into one smooth cord once more.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The star's eyes were wide with panic, as he jerked and pulled at the chain, trying desperately to free himself.

"Unless I am mistaken…" Ryuuzaki spoke lowly, keeping a firm hold on his end of the chain. "This means you have to come with me."

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_The heart of a fallen star was a great temptation in itself for any mortal that walked the land of Stormhold. But none savored them more then the black sheep of the land, those beings that belonged to the deadly order of the Kira._

_All of them powerful in their own right, they were known for their dark magic and cruel methods. The order had originally gained their power through an alliance with the Shinigami, the Gods of Death, though said companions had been returned to their own realm long ago. Their favorite weapon was their Shinigami eyes, with which they could learn the name of anyone they laid eyes upon. And names were power, in Stormhold. The only power they needed to work their unholy magic._

_But not their greatest weapon. No, the Deathnote, which had allowed them to kill with a simple written name, that was their most coveted arsenal. However, all the notebooks had been burnt in the last Kira war, as far as most knew, so they were left without their prized and murderous tool._

_They were the longest lived beings in the whole kingdom, said to be immune to natural death since they had touched it many times before. However, though they were long lived, they could not hold off the passing of time. Youth slipped between their fingers no matter what spells they used in an attempt to thwart it, robbing them of their looks and health._

_The only know substance that could return their youth and vanity was the heart of a contented star._

_It is easy to see how the prize of both a star and a notebook would draw many. With neither prize aware of their value, their peril, or the danger they both presented to the kingdom of Stormhold itself._

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_A/N: Wow. Sorry, I know how long it took for me to get this out, and after a promised a lot of updates too. Probably won't do that again, since I made a great fat liar out of myself didn't I?_

_I beg forgiveness and blame it entirely on my first few weeks of college. Loaded down with two essays, homework every night, and a ten minute speech is not very conductive for free time to write in. Excuses, yes, I know, but come on. I'm dead tired, show a little mercy. Anyway, this is me NOT promising anything soon. I've learned my lesson._

_As always, big shout-out to my beta Nilahxapiel for being patient with me._

_Reviews are like food to a starving college student, but not demanded. Later._


End file.
